First Morning, First Breakfast
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It was their first breakfast that made the High King and his bride's first morning on their honeymoon so memorable. A Lion & Flower story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was their first breakfast that made the High King and his bride's first morning on their honeymoon so memorable. A Lion & Flower story.

A/N: This story was requested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and immediately follows my story _A Royal Wedding_. Enjoy!

**First Morning, First Breakfast**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The door eased open, pausing slightly as the figure in the bed stirred but she did not wake. The intruder crept silently into the shadowed room. His quarry did not stir again, sleeping deeply. A ray of sunlight shone between the small partition in the drapes and caught the glint of the rings decorating her left ring finger. His lips twisted into a smile as he noted her right arm was flung out across the mattress, fingers unconsciously searching for her now-missing companion. This would be even more enjoyable than last night.

Bringing one knee up to rest on the mattress (though he took care not to put too much weight on it, he didn't want to wake her until the right moment), he leaned toward her. She turned her head and he froze, but she was still asleep. Her dark lashes fluttered slightly and a smile curved her lips. His smile grew wider as he leaned in further so there was but a hairsbreadth of space between their faces. His calloused fingers touched her elbow then lightly brushed across the soft skin of her arm until he could thread his fingers through her relaxed ones. "Thalia."

Thalia's eyes fluttered open, surprise darting through their light green depths. "Peter!"

Chuckling, he kissed her then shifted to lie on his side next to her, still holding her hand. He reached up with his free hand to brush her cheek, following the gentle curve of her face. "You never told me, Flower, if you liked our honeymoon cabin."

"That is because you never presented an opportunity," Thalia whispered then blushed at her own cheekiness.

Peter grinned. "I promised mountains and Ed's the only one who knows we're here so we will certainly not be interrupted except under the most dire of circumstances."

Thalia giggled and wrapped an arm around his neck then let go of his hand to run her fingers along his jaw. "I confess I had expected we would go to the mountains beneath your northern sky not those to the south. But they are breathtaking, Peter."

He kissed her fingers when they brushed across his mouth. "I've never actually been here before…I am glad to share the experience with you, Flower." Pulling back slightly, he studied her face. "Are you happy, Flower?"

His eyes widened in surprise when she eschewed answering in favor of nuzzling his jaw then she whispered in his ear, "I am most happy, happy, happy because you are mine, mine, mine."

Peter burst out laughing. "Quoting Suki!"

His bride giggled. "She did love her 'Ing Pet and you were always so adorable with her, even the time when she dashed down your tunic and you jumped around so much that you spilled red wine all over my dress."

His face heated and he cleared his throat. "That was a horrible way of introducing myself." Peter grinned as he remembered his surprise for her. He kissed Thalia passionately then sprang off the bed. "I shall make it up to you now. Do not move from this bed. It should be cool enough now."

Dashing out of the bedroom, he hurried to move everything from its respective pan onto a large plate. He grabbed some cutlery and a pot of coffee then set it all on the tray. Carrying it in, he relished Thalia's surprised smile, not to mention the fetching way her long, nut-brown hair tumbled around and over her bare shoulders. Peter couldn't keep from grinning proudly as he lifted the tray slightly. "A breakfast fit for a bride."

"You cooked for me?"

Peter nodded then gave a little shrug, feeling a bit self-conscious about it. "Well, last night we only had the travel rations and I thought I would cook since this is our first morning." He stopped himself from adding that he planned to cook all their meals for the five blessed weeks making up their honeymoon. First, he had to make sure she liked his cooking. Sitting the tray down, he carefully eased onto the bed and poured the steaming coffee into the mugs then added some sugar to Thalia's and a dash of cream to his. He gave her a slightly sheepish smile. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

A single shake of his bride's head was enough to ease the tension in his shoulders. Peter smiled brightly as he handed her a fork with a flourish, earning a laugh. He loved her laugh. Ed was right about his thoughts turning sappy…but his brother wasn't here. He caught Thalia's hand before she could lower her fork to the plateful of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast he had chopped up then mixed together (partially to hide the fact he had slightly singed the sausage on one side) and pressed a fervent kiss to the back of her fingers then pressed another to her wrist. "I love you, Flower."

"And I love you, Peter."

Smiling so wide his cheeks were beginning to ache, Peter dug his fork into the food and took a bite. It was a little crunchy, but no more than usual. Thalia took a more modest amount. She also chewed more slowly than he would have guessed. He lowered his fifth forkful and watched her more closely. "Do you like it?"

Thalia lowered her fork and took a long drink of her coffee. "It's beyond description, my love."

Peter grinned. _And Edmund thinks I can't cook. Obviously, it's only his picky tastes._ He swallowed another bite. "Then I shall cook our every meal until it's time for us to return to Cair Paravel."

His bride dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, but might you permit me to prepare some meals as well?"

"Oh no, Flower. I'm pampering my wife for our whole honeymoon." He nodded to the rapidly cooling meal. "But, you should eat more. I don't want you weak from hunger."

Thalia lowered her cup of coffee and then she lightly grasped his fork and pulled it from his relaxed grip. Peter raised both eyebrows as she moved the tray aside, her eyes intent on him. "It can wait."

She wrapped both arms around his neck, one hand caressing his shoulder, nails skimming across his skin, and the other feathering his hair. The kiss started out sweet then gained passion. Peter felt his foot brush against something and then the tray fell to the floor with a crash. "Oops." Thalia started laughing and he joined in as they toppled sideways, thankfully landing on the pillows and not following the breakfast tray. They lay there with their arms around each other, laughing. Peter caught his breath as he studied Thalia's happy expression. This was one of the best parts of marriage. He could be just Peter Pevensie and not High King Peter with her. Cradling Thalia's face between his hands, he gently brushed his lips against hers then passion took over. The best part was that now they had five weeks to explore their new lives as a married couple before he would have to balance it with his duties as the High King.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
